Is The Darkness Your Friend?
This question has run through my mind ever since I was trusted to stay and sleep within my own room...Is the darkness your friend? There are many factors that can affect this question: who will be placed into the darkness, where you are while being in the pitch black void, who/what is with you in the area, etc. There are many people wishing to ruin the fun of the imagination too. But, I can give you the scenario to set the atmosphere. I believe to feel the true fear of the situation, imagine being placed into a building known as the "Heartstone Hospital" with little to no light-source. You may feel anxiety or anger towards your placement as of now. "How am I here?" "What is this place?" "Is there anyone here with me?" And, to help expand this, yes. Something is listening for you from afar. You lack so much already, I doubt you'll be able to see or hear it until it was too late. But, it stays at a reasonably safe distance for now, you have some time left. Travelling around each corridor, after stumbling on different objects left there for a while, you manage to see something useful. Lights that now either flicker or are close to breaking entirely illuminate the following: *4 separate rooms (2 rooms on either side of the corridor). *A wheelchair with a pair of crutches laying within the seat. *Damaged medical records scattered on the floor. What would you do in this area? Well, in all honesty, you lacked some intelligence for now. You decide that attempting to understand the other unfortunate victims who had been here previously seemed the most plausible thing to do. Trying to evaluate the documents leads to...nothing. The words placed onto the paper are either smeared into a mess of ink or the paper itself is splashed with a variety of substances. Now, you have two (other) options here: *Investigate the rooms in the corridor. Or *Leave and try to find another area. Once you've recovered enough confidence, you begin to adventure to the first door. But, you now have to decide which side... * Left? Or * Right? You pick the door to the left, turning 90 degrees in the same direction. The door is withering away, decay is evident by the rotting scratches of someone...or something. No, you know that time is valuable now, there's no point wasting it here. Hesitating for only a while, your hand gently grazes the wood before more force is applied. The door itself crumbles as the sound of the broken bark echoes down the hallway, sending shivers down your spine, creating new fear to spread through your veins. However, once again, you push this fear aside and pass through the cloud of dust which infiltrates your nostrils. It burns but, you cannot wait for that "thing" to find you, you have to remain as silent as possible. You encounter quite a gruesome sight in-front. Strapped with terror and confusion seems to be a patient who had been transported to the hospital a while ago. His appearance near to his skull lacks any skin, it seems to have been torn clean off. The body itself had been there for quite some time, the clothes along with the flesh had decomposed, releasing a foul-smelling odor into the atmosphere. Laying on the coffee-table behind the patient seems to be medication and a few notes with multiple scribbles running across each line. You have at least three separate options...Do you: # Inspect the "patient" with a closer look? # Inspect the papers and medication? Or 3. Leave the room and inspect the rest of the corridor again. With slight disappointment from your instincts, you chose to try and read the notes left on the table. Firstly, however, you read the label for the medication. Inside the container, yellow pills that all varied in size remained along with one, quite small, blue pill. The label read "Ampitecan" along with the patient's name, what time of day they should be taken and the recommended amount of the medicine: "''Patient's Name: Liam Jordan, Timings for Medication: Every morning/night, Dosage: Two yellow, one blue''" Well, that seemed to be a waste of precious time...again. And now you decide to...read the papers? Honestly, it's not necessary, you've been through this situation before you shouldn't have to...Okay then, the notes are...readable...to some degree. But, even when reading the whole thing twice, the document doesn't make much sense. The words themselves represent madness as your eyes continue to scroll through. It reads: "''Name: Anxious Deficiency...'' The '''Possible symptoms' include:'' * Leg Pain * Easy bruising * Eye discharge * Blurred vision (not in all cases) * Dry skin (uncommon) ''What to expect: Leg pain and easy bruising generally start within a few days, but both symptoms always start together. After the initial onset, leg pain generally increases in intensity. Around this time eye discharge is experienced by the majority of people. The experience of eye discharge generally tends to worsen the effects of the experience of easy bruising. After a few more days blurred vision is experienced frequently and is usually experienced in the morning. Throughout the course of the disease, a dry skin may be experienced, but only very rarely and could be a symptom of a different disease.'' ''Cause: Bad hygiene or coming in contact with contaminated water.'' ''Made worse by: Doing nothing. Caffeine. Stimulating drugs.'' ''Treatment: Usually rest and a proper diet are enough. Some cases require medication.'' ''Rarity: 1 in 14 people have Anxious Deficiency."'' Now, when viewing the man a second time, you can see how the disease affected him greatly. His eyes were forced shut by this thick, black discharge exiting from the remaining gaps to his pupils, his skin was cracked as well as seeming to be ready to fall apart any second and, judging from his permanent yet silent scream of horror, the pain he had felt was immense. Your own body grows weak when trying to look at the site before you, causing you to gag and lose your stance near the table. With the remaining strength, you take the pills within your shaking hands once more as you run out of the room back into the corridor. As you gasp for the fresh (but slightly dusty) air, you realise you have the same two choices again: *Investigate the other rooms in the corridor. Or *Leave and try to find another area. You pick the door to the right this time, turning 90 degrees in the same direction. However, this door differs from the others. It doesn't lack details like the rest, nor does the bark seem to have been affected by time. It almost looks...new. The coating of the door was plain white, yet it wasn't chipped. The fresh layer of paint that stays within your fingers seemed to still be wet suggesting this had been there quite recently. Without much to an alternative, you place your entire hand onto the door and peek within...But, you must not enter! Standing motionless in the center of the room seems to be another patient...only this one is more hostile. It stood, foaming at the mouth while clawing upon the moldy walls. It hasn't detected your presence yet, you feel something cold rising up your leg. Do you dare look down? * Yes Or * No Your eyes settle to try and find the feeling created on your leg...but you wish you didn't. Attempting to crawl beneath your clothing seem to be some deformed rat, its front and back legs had the texture of licorice, twisting and turning into two stumps. It toppled onto your feet, causing yet again another stupid action...screaming. Your screech is loud enough to wake the dead and, in this case, alert the "patient" stood on the opposite side of the room. And, it didn't seem to enjoy being disturbed. Now, you have two choices...Choose wisely! # Run away! # Fight back! Finally, you've been sensible with your choices and slam the door shut. Tripping one foot over the other, you stumble onto the cold, damp floor before running down the corridor. You would have tried to slow down if you didn't hear the raspy breathing along with vicious growling approach from behind which was gradually getting louder by the second. You sprint down the numerous hallways, not caring for the noise that may follow once you collide with the iron doors leading to the main surgery area. They are bolted shut and you are trapped in a one-way hallway with the "patient" on the other side. You know the drill by now, you have at least three options: # Try to find a weapon to fend off the creature. # Put them up! Or 3. Accept your demise. Accepting the possible failure of being able to escape, you out-stretch your arms to embrace to the inevitable pain approaching. As it sprinted into your direction, your eyes squint shut immediately to prepare the collision with the creature. You wait for the impact...but feel nothing besides the quick rush of cold air between your legs. Viewing your surrounding again, you can see the reason as to how your fate had been altered. Laying face down was the patient, a thin layer of some lavender substance leaking from its open wounds. Questions would be running through your consciousness as of now but, you had somewhere to be...the exit. You adventure forth towards the surgery doors, delicately placing both hands onto the iced metallic surface before gaining enough courage and strength to move forward. As you push both your hands and your legs to move side by side, up and down as your bare feet collide with the remains on the ground. What seems to be the left overs of both cheap hospital meals, feces and urine litter the floor, all the while the scent of the mixture burns straight through your nostrils. In the center of the room happens to be an operating table. Do you: # Leave the area and search for the exit. # Explore the area more. Or 3. Investigate the operating table. Despite much hesitation, your freezing feet begin to wander over towards the table. The cloth itself is stained and laid out, awaiting for you to rest upon the surface. You view something else in view on the cloth itself. What seems to be something resembling a tag stitched onto the cloth reading your full name: forename, (middle-name), surname. There are only two choices left for this little adventure: # Leave the area. Or 2. Lay on the table. Your final decision is to lay down and accept defeat, you were never truly intelligent nor strong with what you believed in. Yet, you do not hesitate much to do so. You relax your eyelids so they fall, setting your vision into a completely pitch-black void... You open your eyes once more to discover that the room has changed, drastically. What had been a disheveled and seemingly abandoned room had been replaced by neatly stacked bookshelves, papers organised into two separate piles on one desk, sunlight sneaks through the beige curtains as thin as paper itself and someone stood by the doorway into the small office you were in. The man himself looked exhausted, out of breath he tried to state something but, due to his legs giving way, he collapse moments before his chest stopped rising completely. Other members of this new area had found him moments after and some carried him to receive treatment while one stayed behind to speak with you. He exclaimed how this had been the third incident this week that you have had an outburst, he also seems keen to scold you for confiscating medicine from another patient while attempting to outrun other staff members trying to take the item away from you. Since there is no time other than now, you look at yourself and where you had laid, it was not a table, it was something similar to a sofa...a comforting sofa for...the mentally ill. See? I told you before, there are many people wishing to ruin the fun of the imagination I give to you... Theme Song 123 Slaughter Me Street - Follow, Greet, Wait and Repeat by DaGames Creator of Story * CriticizerHere - Creator of the page/story "Is The Darkness Your Friend?". Credit to these Amazing Users for Contributing * PapadiCTIONARY - Credit to this amazing user for helping share a few ideas about the character (The Narrator). * Duncanator 2406 - Credit to this amazing user for helping share an idea about the theme song (123 Slaughter Me Street - Follow, Greet, Wait and Repeat). Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative